Crystal Blue Rosary
by TheDayYouSaidGoodnight
Summary: CrusaderxPriestess. Paano ba nalilink ng isang simpleng Crystal Blue Rosary ang dalawang taong halos di pa magkakilala. [HIATUS]
1. Introduction

**Crystal Blue Rosary**

Summary: Filipino/Taglish fic. What if a Crusader meets a priestess in the weirdest of ways?

"..."-words

'...'-thoughts

_blah blah blah_- reflections

Tumatakbo ang isang Crusader sa kalye papunta sa isang mangagalakal.

Dapat akong makabili ng Crystal Blue Rosary. Kung hindi, hindi ako matututunan ang skill ng pagpapalabas sa demonyo! Ayun! Crystal Blue Rosary!'

"Kuya, magkano po yang Crystal Blue Rosary na iyan?" "1M." "Babaan niyo naman!"

"Hoy, Crusader! Kaala mo kung sino ka, umalis ka nga! Kung wala kang pera, huwag mo na bilhin itong rosaryong ito! 1 000 000 zeny ang halaga nitong Crystal Blue Rosary na ito! At hindi madaling humanap ng mga ito!" sumigaw ang isang merchant sa isang kawawang Crusader.

Malapit sa dinadaanan ng isang crusader, may isang priestess na tumatakbo't lumilipad ang palda sa bilis ng pagtakbo.

'Dapat makahanap na ako ng isang Bible! Ang tanga ko naman at hindi ko mabili ang isang kahanga-hangang aklat tungkol sa Salita ng Diyos! Ayun! Isang Bible!'

"Magkano po yung Bible?" tanong niya sa merchant na nakaaway ng Crusader, "1M." "Ang kurakot niyo!" "Che, priestess ka lang, dapat may nagpapakumpisal ka!" "Hmph."

Yung Crusader, na ang pangalan ay Ruichiro, ay nagtanong, "Bible po, Sister?" "Opo, kagalang-galang na sundalo ng Panginoon..." sabi ng paring babae na si Ryuura.

"O, eto, Bibliya. Matagal ko nang hindi kailangan nito eh, dahil mayroon naman akong isa pa eh.."

"Ang ganda naman ng pagkatago." "Iyo na po ito, huwag na kayong magbayad." "Salamat, pero ikaw, parang may hinahanap ka rin."

"Isa pong Crystal Blue Rosary na may krus na gawa sa ginto. Para po sa aking skill na matututunan..."

'Buti na lang at hindi ko ibinenta itong rosaryo kong ito! Kailangan rin ng crusader na ito yun eh...hay.' isip ng priestess.

"O, ito, kunin mo na...pagbutihin mo ang skill mo...aalis na ako, may kumpisal pa akong gagawin."

"Teka po...anong pangalan niyo?" "Ako si Ryuura Kazerugo, dalawampu't tatlong taong gulang, naging pari sa edad na labing-anim."

"Salamat po talaga. Ako po si Ruichiro Yamamoto, aking pagbubutihin ang skill ko para hindi masayang ang rosaryo niyo at kung nasira ito, ako po ang magbabayad...Dalawampu't apat na taong gulang at naging Crusader sa edad na labing-anim."

"Huwag na, kunin mo na lang, regalo..." at kumaway papaalis ang pari papunta sa Sanctuary.

_Ang ganda niya, napakabait at matalino _unang pagtingin pa lang yun ni Ruichiro sa paring babae...ang kanyang mahaba't magandang gintong buhok, ang mga mata niyang kasing asul ng dagat sa Comodo, ang balat niyang malinis at malambot sa kamay, ang labi niyang parang mga rosas kung mamukadkad.

_Madalang na lang ang mga crusader na tulad ni Ruichiro: maamo, magalang, mabait, matalino, mapagkumbaba at magandang tingnan sa labas at loob_ at naisip kahit sa unang pagtingin ni Ryuura si Ruichiro, pula ang buhok niyang pababa ang pagka-spike ng buhok niya na parang mga karayom at nakakatuwang kayumanggi niyang mata (shucks, ang engot kong mag-Tagalog)...ang kanyang pakikisama sa mga taong hindi niya kilala.

Dumiretso ang Crusader sa Sanctuary para magpakumpisal, pero nauna na si Ryuura at pumasok sa isa sa mga air-conditioned Confession Boxes para magpakumpisal ng taong may kasalanan. Si Ruichiro ay magpapakumpisal dahil dapat ay walang kasalanan ang Crusader kapag matututo ang isang skill na ang pangalan ay "Exorcism". Pumasok siya sa isang confession box.

"Anak, anong pagkakasala ang ginawa mo't pumunta ka dito?" isang babaeng pari ay nagtanong.

"Mother, ako po ay hindi tumulong sa isang kawawang novice na gustong patayin ng isang sohee noong Monday, pumitas po ako ng mangga sa puno sa Glast Heim na bawal pala noong Tuesday, minura ko po yung merchant sa Payon noong Wednesday at nakipag-away po ako sa isang merchant ngayong Thursday para sa isang Crystal Blue Rosary pero may isang mabait na paring babae na nagbigay po sakin nun. Yun lang po." tumigil si Ruichiro at namula ang pisngi ni Ryuura sa kahihiyan nang konti,

"Ruichiro Yamamoto?" "Mother Ryuura Kazerugo?"

"Ah, oo, confession dahil sa skill...teka, magpakabait ka, gumawa ng mabuti, huwag magpasaway, laging maging mabait, magdasal, salamat dun sa Bible. Pinapatawad kita sa ngalan ng Diyos, sa ngalan ng Ama, Anak at Espiritu Santo..."

"Amen. Salamat po, Madre..." ngumiti si Ruichiro at umalis sila ng confession box.

Da next day...

Gumising si Ruichiro at tumingin sa relos. "BWISET! MA-LALATE NA AKO!WAAHHHHH!" naligo siya kaagad, nagbihis, dinala ang rosaryong binigay sa kanya. Sadyang napakaguwapo niya sa suot niya.

Tumatakbong palabas si Ruichiro at sinara ang door ng kuwarto at nakita si Ryuura at ang init pa naman ng araw, naglalakad lang si Ryuura hanggang sa magulat siyang may tumatakbong Crusader na late na yata...

"Oi! Nag-agahan ka na, ha, Ruichi?" "Pano mo nalaman ang nickname ko?" "Wala lang!" "Hindi pa ako nag-agahan!"

"Halika, samahan na kita sa isang restaurant malapit sa Palasyo ng Prontera. Halika na! 9:00 a.m. ang meeting eh...7:30 pa naman ng umaga...luko-loko ka talaga."

"Sige." nagbuntong-hininga si Ruichiro at ngumiti

Sa restaurant...

"WAITER!"sigaw ni Ruichiro.

"Yes sir?" natakot ang waiter, "Isang malaking bulalo, dalawang order ng nilaga, isang mainit na tsokolate at isang masarap na beef

tapang may mainit na tsokolate sa kasama ko." "Opo sir..." at umalis ang waiter, 'Ang takaw niya!' isip ng waiter.

"Sigurado ka bang mauubos mo yan, ha, Mr. Takaw?" tawa nang tawa si Ryuura.

"Siyempre..." at dumating ang waiter na natatambakan ng plato't tray.

"Tulungan na kita, waiter.." sabi ni Ruichi, "Salamat!" sabi ng waiter.

'Kaya ko siya gustong tulungan dahil nakita ko sa kanya ang kusang pagmamahal at pagtulong." inisip ni Ryuura.

"Kain na, Ryuura." sabi ni Ruichiro. Dagliang kumain ang dalawa at nabusog.

"Ang dami mong kumain pero hindi ka naman tumataba...pero at least di ka kagaya ng ibang crusader na pagkapangit."

"Ibig sabihin mo, type mo ako?" "Ang kapal mo! Waiter! Bill po!" nagbayad sila at umalis na. Iniwan na ni Ryuura si Ruichi upang makaatend sa meeting...at dyan nagtatapos ang unang kabanata


	2. Lagnat

Hi people! What's up? This is me with the second chapter of Crystal Blue Rosary. All those who were waiting for it, here it is! Mwah!

Crystal Blue Rosary, chapter 2

Nasan tayo noong huling kabanata:

"_Ibig sabihin mo, type mo ako?" "Ang kapal mo! Waiter! Bill po!" nagbayad sila at umalis na. Iniwan na ni Ryuura si Ruichi upang makaatend sa meeting...at dyan nagtatapos ang unang kabanata._

* * *

Sa bagong kabanata/chapter:

"Bye, Ruichi, be careful, ha! Mwah!" "T-t-thank you." namula si Ruichi, 'Wow, type nga niya ako.' inisip ng ating loko-lokong crusader pagkatapos nilang mag-agahan sa resto.

'Hay Ruichiro, dyoskopo't hindi mo pa ba alam na type nga kita?' isip ng babaeng pari habang papalakad sa Sanctuary ng Prontera.

Sa main office ng mga Crusader...

"Ruichiro! Ba't ang aga mo?" tanong ng isang babaeng crusader na ang pangalan ay Chidori (kinuha ko sa Naruto). "Paggising ko kasi kala ko late na ako eh."

Biglang nag-ring ng 9:00 ng umaga ang orasan. Simula na ng meeting...

"Mga crusader, ilabas ang inyong mga crystal blue rosary!" "Opo, General Kamikaze!" matigas na isinigaw ng mga crusader.

"Ngayon, i-exert niyo ang puwersa ng inyong katawan sa loob ng rosary pero huwag niyong sirain ang rosaryo!" nahirapan ang ibang crusader puwera na lang sa dalawa; si Shingo at si Ruichiro, na magkaaway sa lahat ng bagay...

"Ngayon! Ayun ang holy water. Basain niyo ng holy water ang rosaryo. Tignan niyo ang mangyayari!"winisikan ng holy water ng mga crusader ang rosaryo at may asul at pulang "aura" na pumaligid sa rosaryo. "Ahhhhh! Ang cute ng color!" sabi ng isang maarteng crusader.

"Ang pula at asul na aura na iyan ay may mga ibig sabihin. Ang kulay asul ang exorcism na puwedeng sumabak at makapatay. Ang pula is the energy na tutulong sa iyong maka-atake sa isang strike lamang sa mga Undead monsters o kaya sa monsters na gumagamit ng mahika (magic)." sabi ng Heneral pero may dinagdag pa siya.

"Diba ay may Grand Cross na kayo? Pero nakakamatay ang Grand Cross at maraming lakas ang ginagamit para doon. Kaya ko itinuturo ang skill na ito, at ako lamang ang umimbento nito, gumagana siya at konting lakas lang ang kailangan. Ang tawag ko dito ay, Cross of Exorcism. At para matapos na itong skill na ito, i-absorb niyo ang aura ng rosary. Pero huwag kayong mag-alala. Walang delay ang skill. I-target niyo sa kalaban ang kamay niyo at diretso na ang activation ng skill."

Inabsorba ng mga Crusader ang aura ng rosary. Sila'y lumipad sa lakas ng puwersa ng skill.

"Itago niyo ang mga rosary. Magkakalagnat kayo ng dalawang araw dahil sa skill na ito dahil nag-aadjust pa ang katawan niyo sa puwersa. Magpahinga na kayo, tapos na ang meeting na ito...Paalam..."

"Goodbye and thank you po..." sabi ng mga Crusader na nagsiuwi sa mga bahay nila.

Sa bahay ni Ruichi...

"Aray, ang sakit ng ulo ko, may lagnat na ako! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Kainis...makatulog nga, anyway kumain naman ako ng lunch eh!" ayun na nga, linagnat siya...

Sa Sanctuary...

"Sister Ryuura, puwede ka nang umalis, wala nang magpapakumpisal o novice na kailangang hanapin si Padre Rubalkabura."

"Opo, Father Mareusis." "Teka, itong perang ito ay para sa iyo, binigay ng mga mayayaman ng lungsod na ito ng Prontera." "Salamat po." umalis ang paring babae at lumabas. Nais niya sanang makipag-usap kay Ruichiro at kamustahin siya sa skill.

Sa may bahay ni Ruichiro...

"Ruichirong matakaw! May pagkain ako dito!" kumatok si Ryuura, sinubukan niyan buksan ang pinto. Sarado. "RUICHING MATAKAW!" walang sagot. Nakita ni Ryuura na bukas ang bintana ng silid ni Ruichiro.

"Aha!" may nakita siyang tali sa may daan at ginamit na hook ang flail niya at chain. Inakyat niya ang bahay at tinanggal ag tali sa bintana at nakita si Ruichirong tulog.

_Itong Crusader na ito...Tsk...tsk...tsk_ sa utak ni Ryuura sinabi niya ito.

"OI, RUICHIRONG MATAKAW! May Pagkain ako dito!" ayaw pa rin magising ng crusader. Hinila ni Ryuura ang kamay niya; ang init!

'Ang taas ng lagnat niya! Mahayaan muna siyang matulog, kawawa naman, dahil sa skill iyon, narinig ko na ang skill na iyon..'

Gumising si Ruichiro, ang sama ng pakiramdam niya, may lagnat nga siya, tapos nandoon si Ryuura, tinitignan ag gamit niya.

"O, gising ka na. Magpahinga ka pa, para gumaling ka kaagad. Nagsukat na ako ng gamot. At kung nag-aalala ka kung paano ako pumasok, tignan o ang bintana mo."

"Inakyat mo ang bintana ko, no? Thank you nga pala sa gamot, success ang pagtuto ko ng skill."

"Walang anuman iyon, may dala pa akong pagkain diyan. Kumain ka na, kanina pa ako kumain sa Sanctuary, birthday kasi ngayon ni Bishop Tomas."

"Ikaw talaga, sige iinom na ako ng gamot." pagkainom ni Ruichi ng gamot dinura niya ito sa bintana.

"BAKIT MO DINURA IYON! 25 THOUSAND ZENY ANG GINASTOS KO DIYAN NOH!"

"Ang pakla! Wala ka na bang ibang gamot na mas masarap dito?" "Meron, o, ito, inumin mo bawat anim na hours, 10 mL para sa makulit na katulad mo!" binato niya ito.

"Sorry po...iinumin ko na ang gamot..." "Ikaw talaga. Inumin mo iyan bawat anim na oras, 10 mL, mag-ingat ka, magpahinga ka para gumaling ka agad, at ito, pra mas mabilis ang paggaling mo." ginamit ng pari ang "Heal" at ngumiti.

"Eto pa, para lalong bumilis." hinalikan ng paring babae ang pisngi ng Crusader.

"Bye! Aalis na ako, may magpapakumpisal pa." at siguro, dahil sa halik na iyon, gumaling nga si Ruichiro pagakatapos ng isang araw dahil sinunod niya lahat ng sinabi ni Ryuura.


	3. Kasuotang Nabahid ng Dugo

Hello! By the request of GrAyLov3 (did I spell it right?), there will be a love triangle going in the way of the Crusader and the Priestess, so, bale, magkakaroon ng love triangle, so ganito na ang ayos: Wizard(female)xCrusader(male)xPriestess(obviously female!). Thanks for cooperating.

I don't own Ragnarok Online, do I have to say it over and over again, ah, I hate life if it has to be like this!

* * *

Chapter 3:

Kasuotang nabahid ng Dugo

Noong gabing iyon, naghintay ang babaeng pari ng mga magpapakumpisal. Wala, tahimik, walang katao-tao ang Prontera Sanctuary pero 8:00 pa lamang ng gabi. Nagpasyang umuwi na ang Priestess pero magkape muna.

Ang Crusader naman ay tuluyang gumaling ang kanyang pakiramdam pagkatapos matulog ng mangilang-ilang oras pero gumising ng ika-8 ng gabi, gutom na gutom pa.

'PAGKAIN!INIWAN NIYA YUNG PAGKAIN! Kainin ko na lang.' nakatatak sa utak ng Crusader ang mga iyon.

Parang baboy na hindi kumain nang tatlong araw ang Crusader habang kumakain. Naligo siya kaagad at lumabas, malamig-lamig pero masarap ang simoy ng hangin noong gabing iyon kaya hindi siya nagdamit ng panlamig para maramdaman ito.

Tumungo siya sa isang coffee shop at uminom ng mainit na kape na masarap sa lalamunan. Nandun rin si Ryuura, pero hindi niya napansin dahil nakatalikod silang dalawa.

Hinipan ni Ruichiro ang kape at hinayaang mapunta ang init nito sa mukha niya. _Hay, ang sarap ng kape, tamang-tama ang timpla!_

Inubos ni Ryuura ang kape niya at lumabas sa mga madilim na "alley" ng Prontera. Doon ay inatake siya ng mga masasamang Rogue, anim sila, 2 babae, 4 lalaki.

Sa coffee shop ay patuloy ang pag-inom ni Ruichiro ng kape habang binayaran niya ito. Noong natapos siya ay may masamang pakiramdam siya na parang may masamang nangyari kay Ryuura. Dumaan siya sa mga madidilim na kalye at nakarinig ng mga tawa , iyak at sigaw ng tao sa loob ng isang "safehouse".Nakinig si Ruichiro sa mga pader at narinig ang isang pamiliar na boses at sa isang maliit na butas ay nakita niya ang nangyayari.

Sa safehouse, sinasaktan ng mga babaeng rogue ang walang kadepe-depensang paring babae gamit ng mga katakut-takot na katar. Tumatawa ang mga lalaking rogue at ine-enjoy ang eksena: sinisira ng mga babaeng rogue ang damit niya at sinasampal siya.

"Madre, ako po'y bendisyunan niyo sapagkat ako'y nagkasala!" pabirong sinabi ng isang rogue at dinuraan ang paring babae.

"Ang corny niyo! Reypin niyo na habang walang tao!" sabi ng isang babaeng rogue habang sinasaksak ang damit ni Ryuura sa isang pader.

"Sige! Gahasaan na, mga pare!" sigaw ng isang rogue habang umiinom ng alak.

Sa labas ay hindi nila alam na may isang Crusader na nag-iinit na ang ulo dahil inaabuso nila ang kanyang minamahal.

'Hindi ko kayang masaktan siya!' ang nasa isip ng Crusader na galit na galit. Sinipa niya ang pinto ng safehouse at linabas ang kanyang nakakatakot na galit sabay na inapoy niya ang bakal ng espada niya. Rereypin na sana nila si Ryuura.

"Sino kayo at sinasaktan niyo ang isang taong walang kasalanan!" "At sino ka upang guluhin kami?" inirapan ng babaeng rogue si Ruichiro.

Sinampal sa mukha ni Ruichiro ang babaeng rogue, "Walanghiya kang Crusader!" hiyaw ng isa pang babaeng rogue.

Kumuha ng falchion ang mga lalaking rogue at dagliang sinugod si Ruichiro. Linabas naman ni Ruichiro ang espada niyang umaapoy, parang ang mga mata niyang nagagalit. Hinarap niya ang pinuno ng mga rogue at sabay silang sumugod, parehong nasugatan sila. Mahirap ang laban dahil pareho silang matalino, malakas at magaling. Pero biglang naalala ni Ruichiro ang lahat ng ginawa ni Ryuura para sa kanya at tumapang. Hindi na siya umurong at muntik nang paslangin ang rogue. Natakot ang mga rogue at dagliang umalis. Naiwan na lamang si Ruichiro, na duguan ang suot, duguan ang buong kasuotan at ang kaliwang bahagi ng mukha niya. Hindi na parang apoy ang mata niya, bumalik na ito sa dating kayumanggi.

"Ryuura, gising, wala na sila." hinawakan ng Crusader ang kamay ng Priestess.

"Huh? Ba-kit ka-a dug-duguan?" nanghihinayang siya sa kaynag paggising.

"Inaway ko sila, ayaw kitang mapahamak. Kamusta ka na?"

"Ayos na ako, tulungan mo na ako makauwi." "Huwag, doon ka na lang sa bahay ko."

"Sige, aray, ang sakit ng binti ko, hindi ako makalakad." kinarga ni Ruichiro si Ryuura.

"Kumapit ka sa leeg ko. Humawak ka nang mabuti." hanggang sa bahay ni Ruichiro'y nakatulog na si Ryuura sa pagod. Noong ihiniga ni Ruichiro si Ryuura, ginamot niya ang mga sugat niya.

_Yes! Isang libong pogi points para sa akin! Yes! Nakagawa na naman ako ng good deed!_ Ngiti ng Crusader pero sincere naman, hindi plastik! _Matulog ka nang maayos, para makabawi ka bukas._

Sa ibang kuwarto na lang natulog ang Crusader upang hindi madistorbo ang mahimbing na tulog ng Priestess.

* * *


	4. Ang Wizard na Selos

Hello ladies and gentlemen, tomboys and gays, alive and undead, angels and demons, humans and animals! JOKE! I got that from my classmate. Here is the 4th chapter of the worldly-acclaimed (joking only) Crystal Blue Rosary.

Waaa...disclaimer: HINDI KO PAG-AARI ANG RAGNAROK...THANK YOU!

* * *

Chapter 4:

Ang Wizard na Selos

Gumising si Ryuura ng umaga. Ang una niyang nakita ay pulang buhok na tirik-tirik. Nanlaki ang mata niya at nakita na hindi niya bahay iyon. May katabi rin siyang lalaki, at ang mga naalala niyang sugat ay lininis at ginamot na. Pero ba't may lalaki sa kuwarto?

"RAPIST! MANG-RERAPE! AAAAAAH! TULONG! RUICHIRO!" sigaw ng priestess na gulat na gulat.

Tulog na tulog si Ruichiro at nagtalukbong noong narinig niya ang nakakainis na hiyaw!

_Ryuura, tumahimik ka nga diyan, sarap matulog eh! _Isip ng Crusader habang patuloy na natutulog.

Gumising si Ruichiro na gulo-gulo ang buhok at may muta pa sa mata. Nanghinayang siya kung bakit hiyaw nang hiyaw ang paring babae.

"Ryuura! Tumahimik ka nga, alas-singko y media pa lang at nagdadaldal ka na diyan? Nasan ba yung rapist na yan?" kumuha ng sandata si Ruichiro.

"Sorry, kala ko ikaw yung rapist eh. Pasensya na kung naging pabigat lang ako sa iyo kagabi." "Wala iyon!" unti-unting namula ang mukha ni Ruichiro sa kahihiyan.

"Umuwi ka na, mag-ingat ka!" sabi ng Crusader sa kanyang kasintahan at umalis si Ryuura. "Magkita tayo mamaya sa parke ha. Bye!" sabi ni Ryuura.

_Parke? Ba't dun? Magdadala kaya yun ng pagkain? Sana..._Isip ng crusader na matakaw. Pumunta sa silid-kainan ang crusader at magluluto na sana hanggang nakakita siya ng isang paper bag na may sulat:

_Ruichirong matakaw,_

_Kainin mo na iyan. Akong nagluto niyan! Masarap iyan, kumain ka na, paborito mo yan! Oy, alam mo, uh, panu ko masasabi...type kita, hindi lang type, mahal kita._

_Luko-loko ka talaga't matakaw,_

_Ryuura_

"AYOS!PASADO AKO SA KANYA!" sumayaw sa loob ng bahay ang crusader at pagtingin niya sa labas ng bahay ay may yelo na nahuhulog galing langit.

"Brrr...malamig na nga, makakain nga." noong binuksan niya ang paper bag na malaki, ang daming pagkain, mainit pa ang kanin, masarap pa rin ang amoy ng ulam.

Nagpainit muna ng panligong tubig si Ruichiro at noong tapos na iyon ay kumain siya ng agahan.

_Ang sarap ng pagkain! Hay, ang galing niya talaga magluto! _Ngumiti sa sarap ang Crusader.

Sa kinaroroonan ni Ryuura...

Mag-isa ring naninirahan sa bahay niya si Ryuura. _Ruichiro, sana gusto mo yung linuto ko, linagay ko ang buong puso ko sa pagluluto niyan. _Ngumiti siya noong nagkaroon siya ng pakiramdam na gusto ni Ruichiro ang pagkain.

Mamayang hapon...

Sa bahay ni Ruichiro...

"Ay! Magkikita kami ni Ryuura! Errr! 4:00 na ng hapon! Naghihintay na siguro iyon!" naligo siya kaagad ng ininit niyang tubig at talagang nag-ayos ng hitsura, at 10 beses nagmumug ng mouthwash. Lumabas siya ng bahay na may mga suot na panlamig.

Sa bahay ni Ryuura...

"AAAAAAAAAAH! Oo nga pala! Naghihintay na siguro yung matakaw na Ruichirong iyon!" naligo rin siya kaagad at inayos ang sarili at 10 beses nagsepilyo. Lumabas siya sa bahay na naka panlamig at hindi yung sinusuot lagi ng priestess.

Sa parke...

Nauna si Ruichiro makarating at umupo sa ilalim ng kanyang paboritong puno: ang puno ng cherry blossom. Ang ganda, kahit ang ibang mga puno'y nagsilagasan ng dahon. Hindi niya alam na may isang babaeng Wizard na ineespiyahan siya at baliw na baliw sa kanya.

"Dapat mapasaakin siya! At kung naging asawa ko siya, magkakaroon kami ng 150 na anak! Buti na lang ay may gayuma ako! Isang spray lang ng perfume na ito ay ako ang magugustuhan niya!" tangkang plano ng Wizard. _Mag-iispray na ako!_

Winisik ng Wizard na babae ang gayuma at muntik na umabot sa ilong ni Ruichiro ito pero nawisikan ang isang pangit na Blacksmith na lalaki at sa kanya umabot ang gayuma. Hinabol niya ang babaeng Wizard hanggang sa nagamit ng Wizard ang kanyang Ice Wall at dun nabunggo ang Blacksmith at nahimatay.

Dumating si Ryuura na humihingal at nakita niya si Ruichiro na nakaupo sa ilalim ng isang punong cherry blossom at kumakaway. Nakarating si Ryuura sa tabi ni Ruichiro.

"Kanina ka pa ba nandito?" "Ngayon lang." "Kumusta naman yung pagkain na linuto ko?" "ANG SARAPPPPPPPPPPPP!" sumigaw ang crusader sa tuwa.

Lumabas ang Wizard at pinuntahan ang dalawa sa ilalim ng puno. _May gf na pala siya! Ang suwerte naman ng gf niya! Dapat makuha ko si Ruichiro!_

"Ako si Kea, isang Wizard, taga-Geffen, at mahal kita, Crusader. Paalam." sabi niya at lumayas.

"Ruiching matakaw, sino iyon?" "Ewan ko, krung-krung yata yun na nakalabas sa Mental Hospital eh!" tawa nang tawa ang magkasama. "KRUNG-KRUNG!" tapos nagkunwaring baliw si Ruichiro at tumawa si Ryuura na nahulog siya sa lupa sa kakatawa. Ganun din si Ruichiro.

_Anu ba iyan? Hindi ako pinayagan ng Crusader na iyon! GAGAWIN KO ANG LAHAT para makuha siya!_

"Ang krung-krung talaga nung Wizard na iyon!" "Ryuura, tsk, marinig ka pa...alam mo namang madaling magalit ang mga wizard, pero ang krung-krung niya!"

"Sige, umalis na tayo, madilim na. Paalam!" "Mag-ingat ka at baka mahanap ka uli ng mga rogue!" "LOKO!"

* * *


	5. Mas malakas ang pagibig kaysa kamatayan

Hi peoplez! Kung natawa kayo sa chapter 4, papaiyakin ko naman kayo dito sa chapter 5, trust me, maluluha kayo, masesenti or any emotion na senti. Maghanda na kayo ng tissue and paper towels or towel.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Mas malakas ang pag-ibig kasya kamatayan

"Ruichiro, doon ka na lang sa bahay ko, malapit lang iyon dito." "Sige, inaantok na ako." humikab ang Crusader.

Mamaya...

"Ang cute naman ng bahay mo, ikaw lang ba nag-ayos? Ang daming krus dito, may gold, may silver!"

"Ruichiro, may ibibigay ako sa iyo, isara mo muna ang mata mo!" sabi ni Ryuura. Sumunod nga ang Crusader at tumatawa pa.

May kwintas na dala si Ryuura, kapares ng sinusuot niya, isang silver na kwintas na may krus at mga asul na mamahaling bato. Inilagay niya iyon sa leeg ni Ruichiro.

"Buksan mo na ang mata mo." noong binuksan ni Ruichiro ang mata niya ay nagandahan siya sa kwintas, kaparis ng kwintas ni Ryuura ang nakasabit sa leeg.

"Thank you, ha!" sabi niya sa babaeng pari, "Remembrance iyan, baka kasi mawalay tayo. Goodnight, matulog ka na, may isa pang kuwartong hindi nagagamit, doon ka na."

Da next day...

"Ruichirrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Gising naaaaaaaa! Handa na ang almusal!" sigaw ng babaeng pari mula sa unang palapag ng bahay.

"Oo na! Para ka namang nanay ko nung bata pa ako! _Pero, ang sarap ng simoy ng hangin kagabi, ang lamig! Ang lambot pa ng higaan!_" balik ng Crusader..

Bumaba ang Crusader na nakakaamoy ng tsokolate. Sinusundan niya ang amoy hanggang sa nabangga niya si Ryuura.

"Anong ulam?" "Champorado, obvious ba?" "Kaya pala amoy tsokolate!" "Kakabili ko lang ng tsokolate, maraming bigas sa kusina, kaya inisip kong mag-tsamporado.."

"Tagay na! Kainan na!" umupo kaagad sa mesa ang Crusader at tinikman ang champorado.

Unang tikim pa lang at parang nasa langit na ang Crusader nating matakaw, hindi masyadong matamis ang champorado kaya type niya.

"Anong lasa?" "Sarap, hindi masyadong matamis, tamang-tama lang." "O, eto, tubig."

Pagkatapos ng agahan...

Pagkaligo't pagkabihis ng dalawa ay sinabi ni Ruichiro na pupunta sila sa Glast Heim, pugad ng mga Undead na halimaw.

"Eh, Ruichiro, mapanganib doon!" "Eh, gusto ko eh, gusto kong magpalakas!" "Halika na!"

Sa loob ng Glast Heim prison...

"Nakakatakot ditooooo!" reklamo ng Priestess, "Eh, kung sinabi mo sa akin na hindi ka sasama, e di iniwan na kita!"

"Eh pano kung namatay ka or nasugatan." "Kaya ka nga nandito eh." tawa ng Crusader.

"Ryuura, umilag ka! May Dark Frame sa likod mo! Tatapusin ko na iyan! Holy Cross!" agad namatay ang Dark Frame.

"Salamat. Hala! May Zombie Prisoner! Holy Light!" at agad napatay ang Zombie Prisoner.

"Dalian mo, baka may Injustice dito!" at oo, may Injustice silang nakita. "Alis diyan, Ryuura, baka masugatan ka pa!"

"Lex Divina!" ang agad na salita ni Ryuura. "Shield Boomerang!" pero mali ang nangyari, isang Zombie ang natamaan ng kalasag, hindi ang Injustice.

"Aba, aba, isang batang napaka-bobo, lalasunin ko ang kasama mong babae ng isang lason na hindi matatanggal ng kahit anong kontra-lason!"

"Ryuura, tumakbo ka!" "Hindi! Kahit malason ako!" "DEVOTION!" tinira ng Injustice sa bisig si Ryuura gamit ng kanyang lason sa kutsilyo. Hindi si Ryuura ang nakatanggap ng lason, si Ruichiro.

May isang babaeng Alchemist na tumulong at tinapunan ng kanyang mga potion na kakaiba ang Injustice, namatay ang Injustice pero nasa panganib ang buhay ng Crusader.

"Pinsan kong Ate Ryuura, may Green Herb po ba kayo?" "Wala, Yuki, wala."

"Naayon sa aking libro tungkol sa lason, wala nang kokontra sa lason ng Injustice. Mamamatay na lamang si Ruichiro sa 3 oras kung walang sapat na Green Herb o Green Potion." desperadong galit ni Yuki

"May kailangan ba kayo?" tanong ng isang batang lalaki na Merchant na hirap na hirap sa pagkarga ng mga gamit niya, "Ano yang dala mo, bata?" "Mga potions po, karamihan ay Green Potions na hindi pa nabebenta."

"Ilan ang dala mong Green Potions?" "Limampu, Ate kong pari." "Magkano isa?" "25 zeny po. Para po ba sa kasama niyo ito?" "Oo, sa Crusader na ito." "Mag-on na ba kayo?"

"Basta, o, 100 zeny, keep the change, 3 Green Potion." "Salamat poooo! May makakain na kami ulit mamaya!"

"Paalam na, Ate Ryuura, kailangan ko talagang umalis, hinihintay na ako ni Nanay Kiyara." "O sige, kaya ko na."

Parang patay na ang hitsura ni Ruichiro at may mga maliliit na perlas ng kanyang pawis na malamig sa kanyang noo. Nanlalamig siya, unti-unting namamatay.

"Ruichiro, ba't mo iyon ginawa?" "Ryuu-ra, ggg-ina-wa kkkko iyon da-h-h-hil ma-a-hal kit-a." pinainom ni Ryuura ang Green Potion.

"Mabubuhay ka, maniwala ka sa akin." yinakap ni Ryuura si Ruichiro, "Mabubuhay ka." na-shock si Ryuura noong hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Ruichiro, malamig, wala siyang nararamdamang pulso, nag-kokombulsyon lalo si Ruichiro. Binuhos ni Ryuura ang Green Potion sa sugat ni Ruichiro na nalason.

"Ruichiro, hindi ka puwedeng mawala sa akin! Lahat yata ng pagsasama natin dito ba nagtatapos? Alam kong mabait ang pag-ibig, hahanapin niya ang daan para mabuhay ka. LUMABAN KA!"

"Ryuura, hindi ko na kaya, maghanap ka na ng isang taong hindi kagaya ko, mahina ako, hindi kita kayang iligtas."

"Hindi iyan totoo! Iniligtas mo ako sa mga rogue na iyon! Ikaw lang ang nakagawa ng ganoon. Malakas ka, kaya mo iyan, huwag mo akong iwanan."

"Magkita na lang tayo sa kabilang buhay, Ryuura Kazerugo..." "Hindiiiiiii!"

Iyak nang iyak si Ryuura, _Wala akong silbi! Isa akong priestess pero wala akong nailigtas, binago talaga ni Ruichiro ang buhay ko...Sana mamatay na lang ako._

Ang mga luha ni Ryuura ay nahulog sa mata ni Ruichiro na parang tubig ulan na nahuhulog sa isang bubong na sira habang ika'y tulog.

"Ruichi, ikaw lang sa buong mundo ang kaya kong mahalin nang tunay..."

Nasa huling hinga na lamang ng buhay si Ruichiro, ilang minuto na lang ay patay na siya. Wala nang kontra-lason si Ryuura.

"Ruichiro, kung mamatay ka, sana nasa langit ka na." hindi na makapagsalita sa sobrang pagluha at lungkot si Ryuura. Kumuha siya ng blindfold na itim at tinakpan ang kanyang mga mata sabay na may panyo para matuyo ang mata niya.

"Simula ngayon, hindi ko na ninanais na makakita ng kahit anong bagay. Mamumuhay na lamang ako sa dilim." at nahulog lalo ang mga luha niya sa mata ni Ruichiro.

Noong nahulog sa mata ni Ruichiro ang huling luha, gumagalaw-galaw na ang mata ni Ruichiro at gumising.

_Ba't lasang Green Potion ang bibig ko? Ba't naman umiiyak itong Priestess na ito. _Kamot sa ulo ng Crusader.

Yinakap niya si Ryuura at hinawakan ang buhok niya. "Hoy, anong iniiyak-iyak mo diyan, baby damulag ka talaga!" tinanggal niya ang panyong nakapiring sa mata ni Ryuura.

"RUICHIRO? Kala ko patay ka na! Salamat sa Diyos at buhay ka pa!" "Hindi ka mahina, Ryuura, linigtas mo ako." "Pabalik ko lang iyan, marami ka nang nagawa para sa akin."

"Oss...talaga?" "Loko-loko ka! Mwah!" namula ang pisngi ni Ruichiro, _Nakakahiya...waaaaa...kahiya ako!_

Hinalikan ni Ruichiro sa labi si Ryuura, _Magaling ka palang humalik, ah, Ruichiro. _At naging nakakahiya, may dalawang Monk, babae at lalaki, 3 Merchants na puros lalaki, 3 Swordsman puros babae, nanonood sa isang libreng kissing scene na ala-Lova Palooza ang dating.

"Hoy! Kayong mga lovebirds! Alis diyan! BINO-BLOCK NIYO YUNG EXIT EH!"

"Ganun ba? Sorry!" lumabas si Ruichiro at Ryuura sa exit at bumalik sa Prontera.

"Ayos ba ang adventure natin?" "Grabe, saya! Magpakasal na kaya tayo!" "To the simbahan!"

* * *

AT MAKIKITA NATIN ANG KASAL NILA SA SUSUNOD NA KABANATA! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. Ang hipag at bayaw ko

Hi! If I made you cry after the last chapter, now I'll make you roll on the floor laughing on your own! I hope you like this chapter kahit nasa Tagalog siya, you'll love the story if you can translate it! CIAO! Please read and review!

Chapter 6:

Ang bayaw at hipag ko

Sa Prontera...

Lumalakad sina Ryuura at Ruichiro, tumatawa na parang mag-asawa at papunta sa Sanctuary. Lahat ng babae na nadaanan nila ay naglalaway dahil kay Ruichiro at lahat ng lalaki ay nagpipilit silipan si Ryuura.

"Ang guwapo naman ng Crusader na iyon! Sayang, taken na siya!" sabi ng isang maarteng Sage.

"Gumawa ka kaya ng gayuma, bobo ka pala!" binatukan ng isang Huntress ang Sage na si Geffenia.

"'Nay? Ano po ang ibig sabihin ng bobo?" sabi ng isang inosenteng batang lalaki na Swordsman sa nanay niyang Merchant.

"Uh, bad word iyan, Ruko." sabi ng nanay niyang Merchant na si Ilzude.

"Proud siguro sa kanya ang parents niya, napakaamong Crusader, asteeg siya! Sino kaya magulang niyan? Siguro maganda ang nanay!" sabi ng isang Priestess sa mga kumare niya.

"Ang ganda ng Priestess na iyon! Sino kaya ang mga kamag-anak niya?" sabi ng isang Blacksmith habang bumabato ng piso sa ere.

"BASTA! TAKEN NA SIYA! HUWAG NA KAYONG MAGING ASAR NA MALIBOG! BAGAY SILANG DALAWA!" sabi ng dalawang magkasintahang lalaking Monk at babaeng Dancer.

Sa panig ng dalawang magkasama...

"Ryuura, dapat makilala ko muna ang magiging hipag at bayaw ko." "Ganun din ako Ruichiro."

"Taga-saan ba ang magulang mo?" "Dalagang Geffen ako, doon ako ipinanganak!"

"Kaya pala noong una kitang nakitang loka-loka, naakit na ako!" "BOLERO!"

"Taga-san ka naman, Ruichiro?" "Mga parents ko? Nandito sila sa Prontera, dito rin ako ipinanganak." "Well, nandito na tayo sa Sanctuary. Magpa-apply na tayo!"

Sa loob ng simbahan...

"HELLO PO! AKO PO SI MARRY HAPPY! WEDDING ARRANGER AND STAFF! ANO PO ANG MAGAGAWA KO PARA SA INYO?"

"Magpapa-apply kami ng kasal." "Sino po kayo?" "Ako si Ryuura Kazerugo, Priestess, age 25, favorite color light blue."

"Ako si Ruichiro Yamamoto, your friendly next door Crusader, age 26, at gustong-gusto ko ang blue!"

"Ang cute niyo namang dalawa! Parang tinadhana talaga kayo! Pero, mahal po ang magpakasal, diba? Bibili pa kayo at maghahanda, at ang bride's payment po ay 1.2 million zeny, samantalang 1.3 po sa lalaki."

"I-apply niyo na kami, Ms. Marry, babayaran na lang po namin ang mga kailangan namin sa lalong madaling panahon!"

"RUICHIRO! WALA TAYONG PERA! ANO KA BA?" "Relax! Alam ko kung anong gagawin ko." lingid sa kaalaman ni Ryuura, si Ruichiro ay ang apo ng pinunong hari ng kahariang Midgard, si Tristan III.

"Ok! Siguraduhin mo lang iyan, Ruichirong matakaw!" ang sabi ni Ryuura dahil nababasa niya na may paraan si Ruichiro na hindi kasama ang pagnanakaw.

Sa labas ng Sanctuary...

"Kasal na ba kayo?" tanong ng isang High Priest na lalaki sa magkasama, "ENGOT KA PALA EH! Kapag naka-tuxedo't wedding gown ng kami, saka mo lang masasabi na kasal na kami!" pinukpok ni Ruichiro sa ulo ang High Priest.

"Ruichiro, eh, gusto kong makita ang mga magulang mo." "Sige ba! Banda ritong kalsada na ito ang kanilang bahay!"

Nakarating ang magkasintahan sa bahay ng tatay at nanay ni Ruichiro, napakaganda ng bahay at halos palasyo ang dating.

"Tao po!" sigaw ni Ryuura sa pintuan, binuksan ng isang di-gaanong matandang babae na parang may kahawig kay Ruichiro.

"Ruichiro! Anak! Sino naman itong babaeng ito? Ang ganda naman niya, napakagalang pa!" sabi ng nanay ni Ruichiro na isang Crusader rin dati, "Eh, 'nay, si Ryuura po ito, kasintahan ko po."

Nahimatay ang nanay ni Ruichiro. Biglang lumabas ang tatay ni Ruichiro na dating isang Alchemist at sinalo ang nanay ni Ruichiro.

"Ruichiro! Anak ko! Ano na naman at nahimatay ang nanay mong bata ka!" "'Tay, hindi na ako bata!" biglang nagising ang nanay ni Ruichiro.

"Hay salamat sa Diyos! Magkakaroon na rin ng asawa ang anak ko! Naghintay na ako ng sobrang tagal!"

"Ano! Si Ruichiro? Magkaka-asawa na? O kunin mo na itong 3 bilyong zeny sa tseke! Magdeposit kayo kung kinakailangan!" sabi ng tatay ni Ruichiro, "Regalo ko na ito!" sabi ng nanay ni Ruichiro.

"Pasok kayong dalawa, mag-usap na tayo, para makilala naman natin ang magiging asawa ni Ruichi." sabi ng tatay ni Ruichiro.

Sa loob ng bahay ni Ruichiro...

"Ang ganda naman ng bahay nila." "Oo, maganda nga..."

"Ikaw pala si Ryuura?" "Opo, sir." "Tawagin mo na lang akong tatay." "Tatay, ang anak niyo pong si Ruichiro ay isang napakatinong tao, eh, may pagkalibog nga lang po."

"Hay, Ryuura, ang batang iyan, malibog!" "Sir, alam niyo po ba, binigyan niya ako ng Bibliya nang libre."

"Talaga? Mana sa nanay niya." ngiti ng tatay ni Ruichiro habang tumatawa ang nanay.

"Ryuura, alam mo ba, noong bata iyan, ang liit, parang garapata ng aso! Noong ipinganak muntik nang mamatay, sabi ng doktor, mahina daw siya, sakitin rin, hindi kayang magbuhat pero mahilig sa disgrasya at napakabobo niya noong bata! Napakapangit niyan noong bata! Hay, ba't kaya ang tangkad na niya't napakatalino? Hindi ko alam kung bakit, pero ang guwapo-guwapo mo talaga anak!" kinurot ng nanay si Ruichiro sa pisngi (ouch).

"Ganoon po ba, Inay? Ganun ba si Ruichiro? Hindi ako makapaniwala!" sinabi ni Ryuura habang nahuhulog sa sofa sa kakatawa.

"Iniligtas niya rin ako sa mga masasamang rogue, muntik na po akong mapatay, hanggang dumating siya, muntik na rin akong mamatay sa Glast Heim at muntik na siyang mamatay dahil kinuha niya ang atake ng kalaban na lason." pinagmalaki pa ni Ryuura.

"Pero, noong nalason ako, siya naman ang nagligtas sa akin! Nagtiwala siya at nagsakripisyo pa ng zeny para makabili ng Green pots na makakapagpawalang-bisa sa lason." patunay ni Ruichiro.

"Aba'y maganda naman, sige umalis na kayo at kausapin ang magiging kumpadre ko."

"Teka, sinong magiging kumpadre niyo, Itay?" "E di ang tatay ni Ryuura."

Umalis na sina Ruichiro at Ryuura kasama ang tseke na itinago ni Ruichiro nang mabuti. Nagpa-teleport sila sa Kafra papuntang Geffen upang makita ang mga magulang ni Ryuura.

Sa Geffen...

"O, Ryuura, nasan ang bahay niyo dito?" "Kumaliwa tayo, tapos dire-diretsuhin lang natin yan, sandali lang naman iyan."

Dumating sina Ruichiro sa bahay ni Ryuura, maliit at halos sira-sira na. May butas ang bubong, basag ang bintana, sira ang pinto, butas ang mga tubo, at parang nasalanta ng landslide ang bahay.

"Eto ba talaga ang bahay?" kamot ni Ruichiro sa ulo.

"Oo, pasensya ka na, naghirap ang mga magulang ko dahil sa akin, dahil sa kagustuhan kong maging isang Priestess. Ginusto nilang maging isang Sage ako pero sa katigasan ng ulo ko, naging Priestess ako, kaya naghihirap kami." tumulo ang luha ni Ryuura.

"Kung iyon rin naman ang gusto mo, eh di ganun, walang dapat pumigil sa iyo, Ryuura, buhay mo iyan eh, tahan na! Para kang bata kung umiyak..."

"Salbahi ka talaga...Halika na, kumatok na tayo."

Kumatok ang dalawang magkasama sa sirang pinto na may knocker na may bungo, may sumagot na babaeng matanda na nakadamit ng isang Silk Robe na may dugu-dugo.

"Anu iyon, anak?" "Inay, si Ryuura po ito, puwede po ba akong pumaso-" nahinto ang kanyang sasabihin, "Umalis ka dito! Ang angkan ng Kazerugo ay angkan lamang ng mga mahikero. Hindi ka dapat tawaging isang Kazerugo!"

"Excuse me po! Pero itong anak niyong ito ang nagligtas ng buhay ko! Maipapakita ko na nararapat siyang tawaging Kazerugo kahit hindi siya mahikera!"

"At sino ka? Mukha kang mayaman, at hindi ko papayagang hindi Wizard o Sage ang mapapangasawahan ng anak ko!"

"Fura! Tama na iyan! Ryuura, anak, pumasok na kayong dalawa ng kasama mo." sabi ng isang matandang Hunter, si Kudo, ang isa sa limang Kazerugo na nag-pasaway at naging Hunter kaysa Mage.

(Ang limang Kazerugong nag-pasaway ay: si Ryuura, ang tatay niyang si Kudo, ang pinsan niyang Assassin, ang lolo niyang naging isang Blacksmith at ang great, great, great grandmother niyang naging isang Dancer)

"Ryuura, sabihin mo kung handa na kayong magpakasal, mabuti ba ang lalaking iyan na asawa? May pera ba siya o desenteng trabaho."

"Ako po si Ruichiro Yamamoto, Crusader, mas matanda ng isang taon sa anak niyo, apo ni Haring Tristan III, nagbebenta po ng Poring Egg ng 10k sa mga Merchant Class at 50k sa mga ordinaryong mamamayan. Iniligtas po ako ng anak niyo sa bingit ng kamatayan sa Glast Heim at dahil sa kanya, natuto ako ng isang skill na mahirap i-master, inalagaan niya rin ako noong may sakit ako."

"Si Ruichiro po ay napakabuting tao, noong na-kidnap po ako ng mga Rogue, mag-isa niyang kinalaban sila at napatumba sila, binigyan niya ako ng isang Bibliyang hindi ko mabili, siya ang nag-alaga sa akin noong nasugatan ako, siya ang sumalo ng atake ng Injustice sa Glast Heim at siya ang nalason dahil mas papayagan niyang siya ang mamatay kaysa ako, kaya ko siya mahal, Itay, Inay."

"Ryuura, pinapayagan na kitang makasal, para makaahon tayo sa kahirapan at maging masaya ka sa buhay mo. Binebendisyunan na kita, Ryuura Kazerugo-Yamamoto."

"Ganun din ako, Ryuura, pasensya na anak at hindi kita nagawang maging masaya sa kung anong gusto mo, binebendisyunan na rin kita."

"Salamat Itay at Inay." "Ruichiro, protektahan mo siya, ingatan niyo ang mga sarili niyo." "OPO!"

"Paalam Itay, paalam Inay!" "Paalam!" "Paalam rin po, ginoong Kazerugo at ginang Kazerugo."

Pagbalik sa Prontera...

"Ruichiro, dalian mo! May Devirucchi dito! Baka mabenta pa ang kaluluwa mo."

"Sige, saan tayo?" "Sa Prontera Sanctuary, para masabi ko na kina Bishop Tomas at kay Padre Mareusis ang tungkol sa kasal natin."

Sa Sanctuary...

"Padre Mareusis! Padre Mareusis!" "O, bakit, Ryuura?" "Ikakasal na po ako sa Crusader na ito."

"Mukhang tamang-tama para sa iyo ang iyong groom, ha. O, ito, isang wedding gown at tuxedo para sa inyong dalawa at para kayo'y makatipid, ito pa, ang bouquet may pina-order na ako kay Flora, ang florist ng Prontera."

"Salamat po!" at nag-apply na ag dalawa para sa kasal.


End file.
